


Stealing Joker´s girlfriends

by Drarnegas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cucking, Futanari, Large Cock, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Makoto stealing Joker´s girlfriends with her bigger cock.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Stealing Joker´s girlfriends

Ann  
“No Akira, I have´t seen Ann since school, maybe she is busy with a modeling job.” Makoto said all the while she was currently pulling Ann by one of her twin tails down onto her 12 inch thick cock, all to the base of her cock.  
“I call you back if I do see her, take care and don´t forget to study for the next exam next month.” Makoto said hanging up and went back to use both her hands to pull Ann up and down. “Yeah that´s it you little blond slut suck my big fat dick, I bet I am bigger then Akira, lick my balls for yes.” Makoto said looking down at Ann who´s eyes was currently full of lust as they were heart shapes. As Ann was force to suck Makoto´s cock, she reach her tongue out and started to lick those orange size balls.   
“Yeah that´s it you cheating whore, your only good for sucking cock. And my cock only.” Makoto moan out as she lean back and just enjoy her blowjob. Before cumming down Ann´s throat.

Sumire/Kasumi  
“So who´s the better senpai.” Makoto giggle as she kept on groping Sumire´s tits all while the girl was riding Makoto´s cock, all while they were on the train to school. Sumire was doing her best not to blush and use her school bag to hid the fact she was getting grope, she was glad that her school shirt was long enough to hid the fact she was currently getting fucking.  
“Yo…you…your are the better senpai.” Sumire moan out quietly as she could so that she did´t drew to much attention but it was not easy with such a godlike pussy pleaser inside her.  
Makoto just smile as she pull Sumire´s nipple and dump a load into Sumire´s womb, that made the girl go crosseye from the sheer amount of pleasure. Good thing that people was watching the new or social media on their phones and did not look at the two school girls.

Haru  
“Ahah ooh fuck Haru don´t stop I close.” Makoto said as she look down at Haru currently sucking and jerking off her dick. As her cock was throbbing, Haru stop and pull away and aim Makoto´s cock against the bag of coffee bean bags and watch as those beans were getting cover in layers after layers of thick cum.  
“Thank you, Makoto, your premium quality cum just make the coffee taste better when the beans been mix with it.” Haru said as she scoop some beans up and grinded them down to make a new patch of coffees. “Much better then Akira.” She said as her coffee was done and she drank it happily.  
“Hey you give me some of best blowjobs and handjobs how can I say no to that.” 

Futaba  
“Come on little piglet, oink for mommy.” Makoto said with a giggle as she pounded the tie up Futaba´s ass hard.  
“MmgoggoogmogmgoMOmo” Was all that left the gag in Futaba´s mouth, ever since she discover BDSM the young hacker wanted to try it out, but Akira was not a fan of it. Luckily Makoto was and with her big dick it just felt even better, then what she thought it would. 

Tae  
“So doc I think the medicine is working very well.” Makoto said as she was pounding into Tae´s ass as they where lying on top of the medical bench, Tae moaning out like a comment whore. When she ask Makoto to help with testing some new medicin that was aim towards once endurance, the alley doctor did not think she would end up cheating on her boyfriend and get the best anal sex in her life and the best part was, if her calculation was right Makoto would be hard for the next couple of hours.

Ohya  
“OOoohhh fuck kept on going if you want that scope about the Phantom thieves.” Makoto moan out as she was getting her cock suck off by Ohya. After the semi drunk journalist had spill the beans that she did not get a chance to show of her bj skill due to Akira´s cock was to small for her to really show, Makoto step in with an offer of giving Ohya some information regarding Phantom thieves. However with how much it look like Ohya was loving the size and taste of Makoto´s cock, it did´t look like Makoto needed to give that information.

Kawakami  
“Seems you need to clean up again “Becky” “Makoto giggle out as she was pounding her teacher´s ass, as Kawakami was dress in her old maiden outfit. Makoto had called her over and said that Akira and her wanted to have some fun with the elder woman dress up as a maid. However when Makoto showed her dick and said that Akira would´t come, Kawakami drop to her knees and raise her ass up and beg to getting fuck. And as Makoto pounded into Kawakami´s fat ass, the slutty teacher would´t stop saying how much better Makoto was compare to Akira.

Chihaya  
“So how dose the near future looks for you little fortune teller.” Makoto said as she was leaning over Chibaya from behind and her cock deeply into the blond woman´s pussy and bashing against her womb walls.  
“I…I…I see myself giving birth to your children…and worshiping your cock.” Chihaya moan out as Makoto started to pound her once again ready to empty another load into the fortune teller.

Hifumi  
“I got to say, having sex in a church was not on my list, but this feel so good dose´t it.” Makoto whisper into Hifumi´s ear as the latter was pushing her pussy slowly against Makoto´s cock while the two of them where in the confession booth. The two of them made a bet before playing a game of Shogi and Hifumi had lost and that had led to the two currents location and activity. Hifumi was holding her hands over her mouth as to not moan out, and once Makoto was fucking her pussy it was so that she would´t let out how she had been waiting to have her first time with Akira. Not that matter now that Makoto had ruin the girl to be addictive to big cocks like Makoto´s.


End file.
